Finding Kyoko Mogami
by Deteled
Summary: Summary: Kyoko sets out on a journey to find herself and it starts with finding her father. Who happens to be an actor...and a playboy...in...AMERICA!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "I'm going to find myself. Oh, and Sho? I'm leaving you behind."**

**A/N: Okay, here we go. I'm new to so this is my very first EVER fiction I've done. I'm really excited and I want to thank you for deciding to read it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Shoutaro, you BAKA!" Kyoko screamed at the top of her lungs. This was because as she was having a fairly normal day in LME, she spotted Tsuruga Ren and had just called out a friendly greeting when a mysterious hand grabbed her waist and dragged her down a random hallway and into a random LME conference room with a long grey table. She only hoped that the surprise was very evident on her face because when she turned around she met none other than Fuwa Sho. _What_ would her sempai think?! To even be alone in the same room with that jerk… She shuddered at the thought of his reaction

While Kyoko was contemplating the possibly chaotic consequences of being alone with Sho, the said person standing in front of her was feeling very irritated indeed. At first, he had been gratified at her outburst but he grew increasingly agitated as she started mumbling to herself. He could've sworn he heard "What will Tsuruga-san think?" Of course, Sho being Sho, he felt that at that moment, Kyoko should be thinking of no one other than himself. And in one of his great moments of idiocy, he felt the need to tell her so. "Why are you worried? It's not like it's any different from _that_ time." The time he happened to be referring to is when he kidnapped Kyoko. If you remember, Ren saw them and Kyoko was also freaking out at that time. **(A/N: For this fic, Ren and Kyoko have already discussed and made up, but since that whole discussion is not the purpose of this fic, I'll leave it to your imaginations!) **Kyoko glanced at Sho and shuddered again in remembrance of that incident. There was NO WAY she wanted to live through that any more times than necessary. "Why does it matter anyway? You said you didn't love him."

Kyoko's glance turned into an icy glare. "Whether I love him or not is none of your business Shoutaro. He's still my sempai and I want to keep his trust and respect! The whole world does not revolve around you, you know."

"Yours does," he said defiantly. He crossed his arms in a huff. " You've even centered your whole life around getting revenge on me," he stated arrogantly. And this is where our dear idiot, Sho, messed up his whole plan of eventually recapturing Kyoko's heart. **(A/N: I'm assuming this is what Sho is subconsciously doing because c'mon, we all know he loves her. Also, this is NOT a ShoxKyoko fic. I hate that jerk, but his feelings are obvious. RENXKYOKO ALL THE WAY! PEACE! ;D ) **

Kyoko was about to give back a biting retort, her malicious demons swirling around her, ready to attack, but one of the very few angels Kyoko had, braved into the tumbling mass of hate to whisper quietly in Kyoko's ear, "He's right." Instantly, Kyoko froze. Why? Well, all of Kyoko, whether angels or demons, do not like Shoutaro. The angels just happen to be a little nicer. So when a small part of Kyoko admits to herself that Sho is right, it's natural for her to freeze up. As all of Kyoko, demons and everything, realized what the little angel said was true, Kyoko recognized something about herself. Whether it was in the form of love or hate, Kyoko was letting Sho rule her life. The only thing she had to call her own was acting. If she thought about it, she wasn't even a complete person.

And so, my dears, Kyoko began to laugh. It was not the spiteful laugh when she found out Sho didn't love her. It was the kind where, in a blinding darkness, you see a beam of light. The kind where you've faced a life-changing awareness and you don't know whether to laugh or cry; Kyoko laughed. She grabbed on to the long table to keep from falling over and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She clutched her stomach, trying to control her clenching belly.

Sho was dumbfounded as he watched Kyoko laugh. How could he not? The last time Kyoko laughed that loudly, it had changed his whole life. Call it de ja vu, but he felt the same way he did then, and he didn't like it. "H-hey," he said, reaching a hand out, as if to get her to stop.

Kyoko blinked and stopped laughing, slowly coming out of her revelation. She looked at Sho oddly for a moment before turning abruptly towards the door. Just as she opened it, Sho roughly grabbed Kyoko's wrist and said angrily, "Where are you are you going?!"

Kyoko calmly yanked her wrist out of his grasp. "I'm going to find myself." She looked over her shoulder with a hateful glare** (A/N: Hey, it wouldn't disappear that quickly. This stuff takes time!)** "Oh, and Sho? I'm leaving you behind." And the door slammed shut.

**Okay I'm going to stop here because I'm too lazy to write anymore; sorry it's so short. I'll try and write more in later chapters. Not sure if the above ending counts as a cliff-hanger but if it does, just be warned there will be more. I love cliff-hangers but I try and limit them, since I know a lot of people don't like them. So anyway, like I said before this is the first I've done. Criticism is welcome; however, if you don't offer any advice or how to fix the problem or it isn't it the statement, you will be ignored. Sorry. This is a KyokoxRen but that's not the main focus. It's part of it, but not the big picture. I don't know how long it's going to be. Just going with flow here. I'll try to update AT LEAST every week, but I'll give a reason why if I end up late. Bye guys and thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry but due to some complicated circumstances I must delete my account. Anyone who wants to take up this story may do so. Sorry again, trust me, I'm not happy about this either.**


End file.
